Finn's Check Up
by brewer235
Summary: Finn goes to the doctor for a check up and a hot lesson on sexual relations. ( One-shot contains Finn x Doctor Princess)


Finn sat in the hospital waiting room bored out of his mind. Lately with all the adventuring he had done, Jake had insisted he go to the hospital for a check up. On top of that Finn was getting to the age were his body had began to take more notice than he did in woman and hoped the doctor could tell him more. One by one the line to see the doctor shortened until it was now his turn as they called his name. "Finn the doctor will see you now." The nurse called as he got up and was taken into the back. After getting his weight and measuring his hight she guided him down the hall to a room. "Please wait here for the doctor. She shouldn't be too long." she smiled before closing the door and walking away. Finn sighed tired of all the waiting when he could be out adventuring as he stared out the window at the candy kingdom. After a few minuets he heard a knock on the door as Doctor princess opened it and stepped in. "Hello Finn how are you doing today?" she asked smiling as she moved and sat in a chair just a bit away from him. "Um good, I just came here to get a check up since Jake said it was probably a good idea. "She smiled giving a light-hearted laugh "Well yes, It's recommended you come see the doctor at least once a year for a check up so you can stay healthy." She smiled as she wrote stuff down on her clipboard. "Well then I won't waste your time and we will get straight to work." she said placing her clipboard down and moving over to Finn.

Finn was given the works, having his pulse checked blood tested and reflexes checked he now sat rubbing his slightly sore arm from having blood drawn. "Well Finn everything checks out normal you're as healthy as can be." Doctor princess smiled as she sat down. "Is their anything else you can think of that needs looked at?" Finn blushed deeply fiddling his hands "Well...um there is something.." She set her clipboard down and smiled "Well what is it?" "Well sometimes when I'm around some of the princess I begin to feel...well really weird." She looked at him curiously "What do you mean by weird? Can you describe it?" my body gets all hot and my...boy parts...act weird." She looked confusedly at him "Boy parts..?" She wondered before realizing what he was talking about and blushed deep. "Oh..oh! you mean your "Boy part" grows?" Finn turned as red as he could get as he nodded looking down embarrassed. "I was hoping you might know what was going on with me Doctor princess." She blushed thinking deeply before setting her clipboard down. "Finn would you please remove your clothes and sit on the table for me?" She smiled going over to a cabinet and pulling out a small cup. "Umm what for?" She smiled "Well their is one more sample I need to collect and afterwards I can tell you about all the changes you have noticed with your body." Finn nodded and blushed as he stripped down naked and sat up on small bed/table the doctor had. She smiled and removed her crown and let her hair down before unbuttoning her coat and tossing it aside revealing her slender light green figure. " what are you doing!?" Finn blushed deeply looking away. "Don't worry Finn this is all part of the checkup" she smiled as she moved over to the table and sat up behind him pulling him to her chest as she reached her hands around him. "Trust me Finn this wont hurt one bit, in fact you will really enjoy it" she whispered in his ear as she gently began to stroke his growing member. Finn let out a moan melting into her arms as she stroked his now fully erect manhood. "What your feeling Finn is an attraction to the opposite sex, which is why I'm going to collect a semen sample to have yours tested. Then I will teach you all about the female anatomy." she whispered before running her tongue across his earlobe causing him to moan as his cock throbbed. "Doctor somthing's coming" he moaned as his lower body squirmed and his hips bucked with her stroking. "It's all right Finn just let it out" she smiled as she nipped his ear sending him over the edge as he moaned and thrusted his hips. She quickly too her cup and moved it to collect his seed as he gave three thrusts before relaxing. She smiled "Well I can certainly say from how much you came that your count is pretty high" She chuckled as she placed a lid on it and set it aside.

Finn panted as she gently stroked his still erect member. "That Finn was called an orgasm. It happened when you stimulate this part of your body enough" Finn looked back at her "stimulated ?" "Yes Finn there are a few ways you can do that one of course is by touch like I have just showed you." "Oh, what other ways are their doctor?" He looked up at her curiously. "Well.." She smiled getting up and moving between Finns legs stroking him. "There is oral stimulation of course" she grinned as she ran her tongue up the length of his cock causing him to arch his back and moan. She continued to lick up and down before swirling her tongue around his tip and taking it into her mouth. Finn was on cloud nine at this point as his hand moved and began running through and gripping her brown hair. She gave a light chuckle as she took his cock deep into her throat, her tongue swirling around it as she bobbed her head back and forth. " I think I'm gonna orgasm again." he moaned as he moved her head back and forth faster. She pulled away from his member briefly telling him to go ahead before taking him deep into her throat again as he moaned and bucked his hips, his seed pouring out as she happily drank it all up. After he finished she cleaned off his cock and smiled standing up. "Now Finn its time you learn a little about the female body. Please stand up for me." Finn nodded and hopped off the table as she turned him around and took his place. She slowly pulled down her panties and removed her bra seeing Finn already beginning to get excited again from the sight. She propped the table up a bit so she could see Finn as she laid back and spread her legs wide. "You see this Finn? This is the female sex part. Its called a vagina Finn and its very sensitive." Finn looked curiously as he nodded in conformation. "Now Finn I want you to take your fingers and rub them against it for me ok?" Finn nodded as he nervously moved his hand to her entrance rubbing it up and down slowly as she let out a moan. "See Finn this is where you please a woman from. Now slide your finger into it slowly Finn." She moaned as he pressed his finger in causing her to arch her back and moan.

Finn moved his finger back and forth ad decided to add a second Finger as she moaned louder. "Oh Finn just like that" she moaned as she massaged her breast. "Mmm Finn now I want you to use your mouth Finn." She moaned as Finn looked nervously before slowly lowering his mouth to her entrance. It had a curious aroma to it as he planted his lips against it causing her to moan his name. Finn smiled softly happy he was doing the right thing as he began to prod his tongue into her entrance. "Oh yeah Finn slide it deep into me" She moaned he slid his tongue deep savoring the strange yet sweet taste of her. He legs wrapped around his head as she pinched and tugged her nipple reaching her climax as she moaned. "Oh Finn don't stop, I'm so close" She groaned as his tongue moved to her clit rubbing it back and forth as she let out a long lustful moan. Finn was surprised at the gush of liquid coming from her but drank it up none the less just like she had for him. As she finished her climax she smiled as she laid the table down flat and used her legs to pull Finn to her, his cock rubbing against her entrance. "Now Finn your going to learn about intercourse. But first.." she took his hands and placed them on her breasts "I want you to make thies feel good too. Woman love it when you rub and touch their breasts." Finn gulped as he slowly began to massage and rub her breasts making her smile with delight as she rocked her hips back and forth against his cock getting it all wet with her juices. "Mmm now suckle them Finn that makes them feel even better." Finn nodded as he moved his mouth to her nipple dragging his tongue around it before sucking on it. "Mmm Finn just like that" she moaned as she ran her fingers through his long blond hair. After a minuet or two she pulled Finn away and raised his chin up to face her. "Now Finn press yourself into me" she cooed as she pressed her lips to his sliding her tongue into his mouth as she pulled him forward, his cock sliding deep into her.

Finn moaned into her mouth feeling his cock wrapped in her hot insides as she bucked her hips into his. She pulled back releasing Finns mouth from hers as she moaned "Feels amazing Finn doesn't it? but you need to start slow and then build up your speed for the best experience." Finn nodded slowly picking his pace up as he gripped her hips and thrusted into her. " Princess it feels really amazing inside you" he moaned as he thrusted faster. "Princess I feel it coming again" he moaned as she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back. "Did I do something wrong" Finn looked up at her worried. "No Finn in fact you're doing amazing. But its my turn to show you a thing or two so lay down." Finn blushed and laid back on the bed as she climbed up and lowered herself onto his cock. "Oh wow Finn your really big." She moaned as she took all his member into her. " that bad?" Finn looked up curiously. She laughed lifting up before slamming back down on his member, making him moan loudly. "Not at all, In fact that's great for pleasing the woman you love Finn. It makes it feel even better for them though you will have to be a little more gentle with them." Finn nodded as she moved up and down his member running her hands up and down his chest. "Mmmm Finn I'm almost there" She moaned as she moved faster and grind her self into his cock. Finn moaned as he gripped her hips and began to thrust hard into her. As he slammed himself into her sweet spot they both cried out as Finns seed poured into her making her body burn with pleasure as she arched her back and moaned, bouncing up and down to get every drop she could out.

After a few minuets to collect themselves Doctor princess and Finn put their clothes back on and cleaned up. "Well Finn I do hope you have learned a lot about both your body and the body's of woman today" She smiled scribbling something on her clipboard. "Yeah I learned a lot today" He smiled blushing deeply. Then doctor princess tore a piece of paper from her clipboard and handed it to Finn. "Umm what is this?" She smiled giving his butt a squeeze and kissing him softly "It's a prescription for when ever you get those urges down there. You can come here and fill it any time as much as you want." She smiled giving him a wink as he blushed. "Now I'll do hope I will see you again soon for another check up Finn have a good day." she smiled walking out humming happily. Finn put the prescription in his pocket and checked out before heading back to the tree house were Jake had been waiting. "Yo bro! how did your doctor's appointment go? Did she give you a clean bill of health?" Finn blushed "Um yeah she said I was as healthy as can be." "That's good. You know you really should go more often Finn." He smiled "Yeah your right Jake. In fact I think I might go see her again real soon."


End file.
